Dark Kiss
by Keisha Lee
Summary: Kaum Werewolf membalas dendam mereka dengan melakukan pembantaian pada seluruh keluarga besar Werewolf Hunter. Namun sepertinya para Werewolf itu melewatkan 2 orang dari keluarga besar Werewolf Hunter tersebut. Oh Sehun dan Oh Baekhyun. [KaiHun or KrisHun?] {Vote #WerewolfKai or #VampireKris}
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Dark Kiss

Author : Kwon DaYoung

Rating : T (bisa berubah kapan saja)

Genre : Romance, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Drama, Horror(?)

Length : Chaptered

Main cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

WARNING!

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR, TYPO(S)!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Author pov.

"Sehun-ah... bisa eomma minta tolong? Kau jenguk kakakmu di Forks ya. Ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Pinta eomma Sehun. Ya, dia baru saja menerima kabar bahwa Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Sementara Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di Forks dengan alasan ingin menjaga warisan dari kakeknya.

"Eomma... Sehun ingin berlibur bersama teman-teman. Toh, eomma bisa pergi sendiri kan kesana?" rajuk Sehun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Hhh..Eomma sudah kebal dengan aegyomu itu. Eomma sibuk, Hunnie-ah. Toh kau bisa mengajak beberapa temanmu berlibur di Forks."

"Nee~~~ berapa lama aku di sana?"

"Sampai liburan musim semi usai. Tenang saja, eomma akan menyusulmu kok."

Sehun pun dengan lemas berjalan ke kamarnya. Forks. Desa kecil di Amerika Serikat yang berdekatan dengan perbatasan antara Amerika Serikat dan Kanada. Di hutan daerah itulah mahluk seperti werewolf dan vampire hidup bebas .

Kakek Sehun adalah seorang pemburu werewolf yang sangat diharpkan di Forks. Sampai sang ketua klan werewolf pun membalas dendam mereka.

Para werewolf pun membantai keluarga besar Sehun. Karena semua keluarga besar Sehun memiliki kekuatan yang berpotensi besar untuk membunuh klan werewolf. Tapi mereka melewatkan dua orang kakak beradik yang saat itu dapat disembunyikan dengan baik. Oh Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun. Kerabat dari ayah Baekhyun dan Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menjadi wali mereka. Lee Sungmin. Orang yang sudah membesarkan Sehun dengan sepenuh hati.

Sehun termenung. Kini perasaannya campur aduk .Ia mengingat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu saat pembantaian itu terjadi. Seseorang dengan badan yang tinggi, kulit yang dingin dan sangat pucat membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah kantor walikota. Dan di ruang bawah tanah itulah ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang sempat terpisah dengannya. Sehun tak mengenal orang yang telah menolongnya itu. Tapi yang ia tahu, orang itu telah menolongnya dari pembantaian keluarganya.

Sehun tidak yakin bisa mengajak teman-temannya ikut pergi menjenguk Baekhyun. Tapi eommanya mengatakan bahwa keadan Forks sudah tidak separah dulu. Tapi ia harap apa yang eommanya katakan itu benar.

Merasa pikirannya sudah kembali tenang, Sehun pun menghubungi Luha, Lay, dan Tao untuk memberitahukan keputusan tempat liburan mereka, Forks.

.

.

.

.

Foks, rumah keluarga besar Sehun dan Baekhyun. (Liburan Musim semi)

"Baekkie hyung... Aku merindukannmu~" Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk kakak kesayangannya yang sedang terabaring di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah besar warisan dari kakek Sehun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Hunnie-ah.. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Ohya, kalian teman-teman Sehunnie ya? Kalian bisa istirahat di kamar lantai 2. Aku yakin kalian sangat lelah setelah perjalanan ke sini. Aku harus berbicara dengan Sehun sebentar." Jelas Baekhyun

"Ne, hyung." Ucap Luhan, Tao, dan Lay serantak.

Setelah ketiga sahabatnya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, air mata Sehun yang sejak tadi ia tahan pun turun.

"H-hyung.. ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa begini. Hiks...kalau kau benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan, hanya 3 hari pun kau bisa sembuh total. Tapi ini sudah 7 hari hyung...Ini ulah para werewolf itu kan?!" Tangisan Sehun pun pecah.

3 hari? Ya. Seorang Werewolf Hunter tidak seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. Mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi jika yang melukai mereka adalah werewolf, butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jawab hyung!" Emosi Sehun kini sudah tak terkendali lagi.

Air mata Baekhyun pun turun. Tangannya yang tertempel jarum infus itu perlahan mengelus kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sstt..uljima Hunnie-ah.. Kau benar. Para werewolf itu sepertinya mulai menyadari keberadaanku sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat Xiumin mengajakku party di danau yang ada di hutan. Tapi paman Danny dan Erick membantuku kok. Kau ingat mereka kan? Sahabat ayah." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

〰 Flashback on 〰

"Party di pinggir danau hutan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti ucapan temannya.

"Iyaa.. Hanya sebuah party kecil di hari Jumat. Kau ikut ya.. Aku mohon Baekhyunnie~" Ujar laki-laki berpipi chubby yang dikenal dengan nama Xiumin.

"Hmm... ya..yaa aku ikut. Dan hentikan aegyomu itu Xiumin. Aku sebal melihatnya." Hardik Baekhyun dengan watadosnya.

"Yeaaayyy~ Baekkie ikut...!" Teriak Xiumin dengan senang.

Hutan adalah tempat yang paling dihindari oleh Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin para werewolf itu tahu keberadaannya. Atau nyawanya akan melayang seketika. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Xiumin mengajak sekitar 15 orang termasuk dirinya. Dan Xiumin adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Xiumin.

Party itu akan berlangsung sore sampai tengah malam. Seharusnya hari disaat party itu berlangsung, parawerewolf tidak memangsa mereka karena mereka sudah berburu 4 hari yang lalu. Tapi hutan tetaplah hutan. Tempat mahluk liar bergerak bebas. Setidaknya danau itu tidak jauh dari kota. Sehingga tidak terlalu banyak mahluk liar yang berada di situ.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun benar-benar pergi ke party tersebut. Sejak memikirkan para werewolf, tubuh Baekhyun menjadi lemas. Di sana dapat ia lihat beberapa anak sedang membuat barbeque dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka dengan api unggun. Baekhyun menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang asik bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau sudah datang Baekkie-ah? Kau tidak apa? Mukamu pucat sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu ke sini. Maafkan aku." Ujar Xiumin menyesal.

"Hmm.. aku baik-baik saja hyung. Aku hanya pusing tadi. Nanti juga sembuh kok." Jawab Baekhyun

"Hei.. Baekhyun, Xiumin... Ayo kemari! Dagingnya sudah jadi. Ayo makan!" Teriak seseorang tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berada. Jongdae.

Semuanya menikmati makan malam mereka. Senyum seang terpampang jelas di ke15 wajah anak muda itu. Menikmati suasana tenang, menikmati kebebasan, dan yang jelas melepas penatnya pelajaran yang selalu menghantui mereka. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat. Sampai-

Awooo~

Awooo~

Awooo~

Semuanya terdiam. Menyadari sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka. Para werewolf datang.

Tubuh Baekhyun membatu. Seharusnya para werewolf itu tidak menghampiri mereka. Tidak biasanya mereka muncul beberapa hari setelah perburuan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Ia tahu apa mau para werewolf itu. Mereka menginginkan dirinya mati.

Satu...dua... tiga... empat...

Enam werewolf.

Semua orang berjalan mundur. Kecuali Baekhyun. Ia tidak mendengarkan teman-temannya yang meneriakinya untuk menjauh. Tubuhnya seakan beku, tak bisa bergerak.

Seekor werewolf mendekati Baekhyun.

Dan-

BRAK

Werewolf itu melempar Baekhyun dan dalam hitungan detik werewolf itu sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menghajarnya. Tak ada yang terluka, kecuali Baekhyun. Bahkan fasilitas party tidak ada yang rusak. Werewolf itu benar-benar hanya mengincar Baekhyun

BUAK

BUK

BRAK

Werewolf itu terus menghajar Baekhyun sampai 2 pria paruh baya menghampiri tempat kejadian dan menahan serangan werewolf itu dan menghajar werewolf lain. Danny dan Erick.

Perkelahian terjadi begitu ricuh. Sampai suara sirine polisi dan ambulance datang.

〰 Flashback off 〰

"Kau juga harus beristirahat Hunnie-ah, besok ajaklah teman-temanmu berkeliling." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne. Arraseo, hyung."

Sehun melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan para werewolf yang sudah membuat kakaknya terbaring lemah seminggu ini. Seorang Werewolf Hunter bukanlah sepenuhnya manusia. Jika mereka terluka hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan, tubuh mereka akan langsung sembuh paling lambat 3 hari tanpa obat. Namun, ada dua penyebab yang dapat membuat seorang Werewolf Hunter terluka lebih dari 3 hari, vampire dan werewolf.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45 . Sehun memutuskan untuk langsung tidur dan melepas penatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hun-ah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkemah di hutan? Pasti seru!" Ajak Tao yang langsung disetujui oleh Luhan dan Lay.

"H-hutan?" tanya Sehun gugup.

"Ne! Kita tidak perlu pergi sampai bagian dalam hutannya kok. Oke? Please..."

"Baiklah. Satu malam saja ya. Kita tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan Baekhyun hyung."

"YEAY!"

Setelah berdiskusi apa yang akan dibawa untuk kemah nanti malam, Sehun berjalan ke arah taman belakang rumahnya dan duduk di kursi panjang yang menghadap ke sebuah danau. Ia terdiam sampai seseorang menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Baekkie hyung." kaget Sehun.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suranya yang lemah dan infus yang masih menempel di punggung tangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa hyung di sini? Hyung masih harus istirahat."

"Tenang saja, besok lusa aku sudah pulih. Aku dengar kalian nanti akan berkemah?"

"Ya. Aku harap kita akan baik-baik saja." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau aku menyuruh paman Denny dan Erick menjaga kalian?"

"Ani. Kami akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Jangan khawatir." Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan menatapnya dalam berusaha untuk meyakinkan hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu ya." Jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

.

.

.

.

Hutan tempat Sehun, Luhan, Lay, dan Tao berkemah.

"Sehun-ah.. aku, Tao, dan Luhan akan membuat tendanya. Bisakah kau mencarikan kayu bakar untuk api unggun?" pinta Lay sambil menyodorkan sebuah senter pada Sehun.

"Oke." Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil senter yang ada di tangan Lay.

Keadaan sore itu tidak begitu gelap. Tapi sebantar lagi sepertinya matahari akan segera tenggelam. Sehun mengambil beberapa kayu bakar yang diminta Lay sampai ia merasa cukup dan berniat kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

DUK

BRAK

Sehun terjatuh, begitu juga dengan beberapa kayu bakar yang –tadinya—ada di tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang pada Sehun sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun bediri.

"A-ah.. iya aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih."

"Aku Kim Jongin. Kebetulan aku lewat dan melihatmu terjatuh di sini." ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"O-ohh.. Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

TBC.

Ohya, tolong kalian ngebayangin tubuh werewolfnya itu kayak werewolf yang ada di film Twilight ya. Tau kan?

Makasih ya udah mau baca. Makin banyak review, makin cepet diupdate :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Dark Kiss

Author : Mayzie Lee

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Drama, Horror(?)

Length : Chaptered

Main cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

WARNING!

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR, ALUR TERLALU CEPAT, AUTHORNYA CCD!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Author pov.

"Kau juga orang Korea?" Tanya Jongin sambil memunguti kayu bakar yang terjatuh dari pelukan Sehun. Oh, dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yang dapat membuat seorang Oh Sehun menjadi gugup

"Yaa.. begitulah. Aku ke sini untuk liburan musim semi bersama teman-temanku."

"Liburan?" sebelah alis Jongin terangkat,

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang rela menghabiskan liburan mereka di kota terpencil seperti di sini." lanjutnya.

"Well, hyungku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan minggu lalu. Ibuku menyuruhku datang ke sini menjenguknya bersama teman-temanku." Jelas Sehun sambil mengambil kayu bakar yang ada di gendongan Jongin.

"Oh begi-" Jongin tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sesuatu menghampiri mereka. Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang menghampiri mereka. Matahari sudah tenggelam.

"Sehun, kau lebih baik kembali ke teman-temanmu..Sekarang. Dan jangan pergi lebih dalam lagi ke hutan." gumam Jongin pelan.

Sehun bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi sekarang juga. Sehun berlari menjauh dari tempat itu dan kembali ke teman-temannya sambil menggendong beberapa kayu bakar.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa? Kok ngos-ngosan gitu?" heran Tao sambil menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk di batu yang cukup besar.

"Eh? Ohh.. aku tidak apa-apa... hanya takut sendirian di dalam hutan. Senterku hilang. Kau tau kan aku benci sendirian di tempat gelap." Bohong Sehun sambil meringis. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa jika tidak memberitahu teman-temannya tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padanya adalah hal baik untuk saat ini.

Jongin pov

"Apa maumu?" Desisku to the point pada laki-laki berambut hitam legam di depanku. Matanya merah pekat. Apa dia baru saja berburu? Lagi? Seriously man?

"Hey santai bung, Park Chanyeol memanggilmu." Jawabnya santai.

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan berjalan ke arah camp.

"Kapan kau bisa mengkontrol perutmu yang tidak pernah kenyang itu, Jung Daehyun" tanyaku pelan.

"You know me, Jongin.. i hate those control things about food" desahnya pelan sambil terus mengekoriku. Yang membuatku heran tentang Daehyun adalah badannya yang tetap kurus dan atletis padahal sering berburu. Aku bersyukur dia adalah seorang _omega _yang hanya berburu hewan, bukan manusia.

Aku memasuki daerah camp dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri memandang kosong api unggun sendirian. Daehyun berhenti mengikutiku. Aku menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia terlihat muram. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jongin, menurutmu manusia yang kita serang 7 hari yang lalu benar-benar seorang Werewolf Hunter?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Suaranya serak.

Huh? Dia menanyakanku soal hal itu? Dia yang memutuskan untuk menyerangnya dan sekarang dia bertanya soal hal itu padaku? Yang benar saja. Jujur, aku tidak terlalu menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Chanyeol adalah seorang _Alpha_ yang kuat, aku yakin dia bisa melindungi kami.

"Entahlah, kau yang memimpin penyerangannya langsung, Yeol. Memang kau tidak menyuruh Daehyun atau Hoseok mengawasinya?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau mengawasinya. Pastikan dia benar-benar seorang Werewolf Hunter, Kai. Kau akan pergi besok" Chanyeol menyentuh pundakku lalu pergi.

"YA! NAMAKU JONGIN... BUKAN KAI, BODOH!"

Author's pov

Sehun terbangun tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat lalu mengambil jam tangan yang ada di sakunya. Tepat pukul 3 pagi. Jantungnya masih berdebar dengan keras. Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tendanya dan berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tahu, selama pikirannya tidak bisa tenang, mimpi itu akan terus menghantuinya. Mimpi tentang kejadian 8 tahun lalu di mana ibunya dibunuh oleh seorang Werewolf tepat di depan matanya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat seekor Werewolf besar bermata merah darah mengoyak tubuh ibunya. Darah terciprat kemana-mana. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan melihat kejadian itu dari dalam kolong tempat tidurnya.

Sehun duduk di bawah pohon tinggi yang menghadap ke tendanya. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Ia memeluk lututnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk meredam isakan tangisannya. Pembantaian 8 tahun yang lalu terus berputar di otaknya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia merasa seseorang sedang mengamatinya dari jarak dekat, Sehun berdiri. Hawa kehadiran orang itu bahkan samar-samar dapat dirasakannya, dingin dan meiliki kekuatan bagaikan baja. Sehun menoleh ke belakang pohon. Sepasang mata biru cerah mengamatinya dengan tajam. Ia tidak dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas, matanya masih tertampung air matanya. Tapi Sehun sangat yakin bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik orang itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hai, Hun-ah! Bagaimana kemahmu? Seru tidak?" seru Baekhyun riang melihat adik kesayangannya pulang dengan selamat dari hutan yang paling dibencinya itu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah sangat membaik, tapi yang ia benci adalah tiang infus yang harus ia bawa kemana-mana dan jarinya yang masih tertancap jarum. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Denny, teman ayahnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri, ia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Sshhh... hyung, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau masih sakit, dan jangan buat teman-temanku curiga dengan badanmu yang cepat sekali sembuh." Bisik Sehun sambil memeluk hyung satu-satunya itu dengan sayang.

"Aku mengerti... tenang saja. Kau beres-beres saja dulu" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menarik tiang infusnya lalu berjalan riang ke arah taman belakang.

Senyum riang Baekhyun pudar. Ia duduk di ayunan yang tergantung di pohon besar yang ada di tepi danau. Ia hanya duduk diam di ayunan itu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk mengganggu hatinya tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Baekhyun terdiam sampai suara lantang Sehun mengagetinya. Paman Denny di sini. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan berjalan cepat kedalam rumah.

"Paman! Senang melihatmu di sini" seru Baekhyun dan memeluk Denny riang.

"Kau senang aku di sini karena aku akan melepas infusmu kan?" Denny melepas pelukannya dan mengeluarkan peralatan-peralatannya untuk melepas infus Baekhyun.

"Paman, kau pasti menaruh mantra pada Baekkie hyung agar ia tidak melepas infusnya sendiri kan?" Sehun mendesah heran melihat hyungnya yang hanya menyengir. Sehun merasa beruntung memiliki penyihir seperti Denny dan Erick untuk melindungi hyungnya selama ini. Jika tidak, bagaimana nasib hyungnya yang ceroboh dan polos itu?

5 hari sudah terlewati sejak kepulangan Sehun dari kemahnya dan kedatangan Denny untuk mencabut infusnya. Keadaan Baekhyun sudah sehat total. Tapi tidak dengan perasaan buruk yang ada di hatinya. Baekhyun terduduk di lantai dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke tempat tidur. Menikmati lagu yang diputar dari iPodnya.

DEG

Hawa itu datang lagi. Baekhyun mulai gelisah. Hawa ini tidak asing baginya. Hawa ini dapat ia rasakan ketika ia diserang oleh werewolf saat party di pinggir danau dekat hutan. Seorang Werewolf Hunter memiliki 1 kemampuan yang tidak diketahui oleh werewolf manapun. Merasakan hawa dari mahluk-mahluk seperti werewolf, vampire, penyihir, dan lainnya. Urutan hawa paling kuat yang dapat dirasakan seorang Hunter adalah vampire, kemudian werewolf yang ini adalah satu-satunya kemampuan yang dimiliki para Hunter untuk mengenali musuh mereka dengan baik. Karena saat werewolf berubah menjadi seekor serigala besar, akan sulit bagi mereka untuk membedakan satu werewolf dengan werewolf lainnya. Tapi untuk seorang Werewolf Hunter yang jarang berlatih seperti Baekhyun, hanya dapat merasakan hawa tersebut dari jarak yang dekat dengan lawannya. Lebih buruk lagi kemampuan Sehun, mungkin ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan hawa seorang werewolf. Hanya vampire.

Baekhyun yakin, hawa ini adalah hawa milik seorang werewolf _beta_. Yang artinya werewolf ini tidak ikut menyerang Baekhyun saat itu. Karena yang menyerangnya adalah seorang _Alpha. _Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu, lalu ia –berusaha- berjalan santai kearah kamar Sehun.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" Sehun berdiri dari rebahannya saat melihat hyungnya yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan wajah cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lapar, kau mau makan?" Baekhyun bersusah payah bersikap setenang mungkin sambil menyodorkan kertas yang tadi ia tulis di kamarnya.

_Seorang werewolf mengawasi kita sejak minggu lalu. Berwaspadalah! Mereka memiliki indra pendengaran yang hebat. Sepertinya mereka ingin memastikan apakah aku benar-benar seorang Hunter atau bukan. Jika ada yang menanyaimu apa hubungan kau dengan aku katakan saja aku hanya temanmu. Mulai sekarang hindarilah hutan! Semakin cepat kau dan teman-temanmu kembali ke Korea semakin baik._

Sehun melemas. Apakah ini artinya hyungnya akan melewati masa-masa sulit lagi sendirian? Tidak. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan hyungnya. Sehun dan Baekhyun kini menyadarinya, hidup mereka tidak akan sama lagi. Semua akan berubah. Dan mulai saat ini juga, sudah seharusnya mereka mulai berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Werewolf Hunter yang sebenernya.

Sehun's pov

Aku berdiri dengan susah payah. Kakiku terus bergetar. Kejadian pembantaian itu kembali terputar di pikiranku. Aku memanggil Luhan, Tao, dan Lay untuk berkumpul di ruang santai.

Luhan menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di sofa.  
"Ada apa Hun? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengumpulkan kami begini?"

"Hmm.. begini, aku dan Baekhyun memiliki masalah pribadi tentang keluarga besar kami. Kami tidak dapat menceritakannya pada kalian. Tapi yang jelas kalian besok harus kembali ke Korea." Aku mencoba untuk menegarkan suaraku. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir.

"Dan kau tetap di sini?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang diminta oleh tuan rumah... kami akan kembali besok. Tapi kau akan kembali ke Korea juga akan?" kini Lay mulai bersuara.

"Yeah.. kuharap"

To be continue.

Hello, saya kembali lagi. Maaf atas keterlambatannya! Tadinya kupikir FF ini gak bakal aku lanjutin lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba semangat nulis FF ini datang lagi entah dari mana hahaha... ohya karena aku masih bingung bakal masangin Sehun sama Kai atau Kris, aku butuh bantuan kalian. Gampang kok cuma voting gitu. Tiap hari bakal aku hitung siapa yang unggul sampai waktu yang ditentukan. Kalian bisa ketik #WerewolfKai atau #VampireKris di review. Kalian juga bisa juga mention ke twitterku chaexxlee

Terimakasih!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Dark Kiss

Author : Mayzie Lee

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Drama, Horror(?)

Length : Chaptered

Main cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan.

.

.

.

WARNING!

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR, ALUR TERLALU CEPAT, AUTHORNYA CCD!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Baekhyun pov.

Ini sudah hari keempat sejak kepulangan teman-teman Sehun, dan hawa werewolf beta itu hilang di hari itu juga. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, maka aku meminta agar paman Erick dan Danny melatihku dan Sehun untuk menjadi _Hunter_. Aku sempat memaksa Sehun untuk ikut kembali ke Korea bersama teman-temannya, tapi dia bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin ada sesutau yang buruk terjadi padanya tapi paman Erick mengatakan cepat atau lambat Sehun juga harus terlibat di masalah seperti ini dan ikut berlatih menjadi _Hunter_. Dan itu artinya Sehun juga harus pindah ke sekolah di kota ini.

Aku duduk di ayunan yang ada di halaman belakang sambil memegang telepon genggam. Aku berencana untuk menelfon eomma dan memintanya untuk mengurus data perpindahan Sehun dari sekolahnya dan mengirim surat-suratnya kesini. Tapi aku takut eomma akan cemas jika mengetahui alasannya mengapa Sehun pindah. Tangisanku tumpah. Kejadian pembantaian 8 tahun yang lalu adalah memori terburuk yang pernah aku dan Sehun alami. Selama ini kukira kami akan aman karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui identitas kami sebagai keluarga dari _Werewolf Hunter_, kecuali eomma angkatku, paman Denny dan paman Erick. Hanya mereka lah yang dapat kami percaya di dunia ini.

Dengan cepat aku menghapus kasar air mataku lalu menghubungi eomma, semakin cepat eomma tau keadaan yang sebenarnya semakin baik.

"_Yeoboseyo? Baekkie?"_

"_Eomma, aku ingin minta tolong..."_

.

.

.

Author pov.

Jongin merasa terkejut berkali-kali setelah selama ini mengamati kediaman orang yang Chanyeol curigai sebagai seorang _Werewolf Hunter. _Pertama, orang yang sedang ia amati itu bernama Baekhyun dan Jongin merasa sangat familiar dengan nama itu. Kedua, setelah berpikir keras Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun ciri-ciri dari seorang _Hunter_. Ketiga, Baekhyun tinggal bersama Oh Sehun, laki-laki manis yang ia temui di hutan 2 minggu yang lalu. Keempat, Jongin benar-benar heran mengetahui Alphanya telah salah menyerang sasaran. Dan saat ia kembali ke camp ia mendapati Chanyeol pergi dari camp sendirian. Yap, sendirian. Tanpa Daehyun, Hoseok, atau pun Jonghyun omega dari packnya sendiri.

Hari ini Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau yang ada di pinggir kota untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari keletihannya. Hari itu danau sangat sepi, hanya ada satu orang yang duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di tepi danau. Dan orang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum dan duduk di samping laki-laki manis berambut karamel itu.

"Hai" sapa Jongin pelan, tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkan laki-laki di sebelahnya

"Hei, kau hmm.. Kim Jongin kan? Kau yang menolongku 2 minggu lalu di hutan" Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Hahaha... kau masih ingat? Kukira kau akan cepat melupakan wajahku"

"Tentu saja, malam itu cukup mengerikan bagiku. Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa melupakan laki-laki sebaik dan setampan kau... eh" Sehun terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri lalu dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah malu.

"Aku... aku... uhh" Sehun tidak sanggup menjelaskan kalimatnya dan berharap atmosfir canggung tidak menyelimuti mereka.

Jongin terdiam dengan senyum di bibirnya. Bukannya merasa canggung untuk kembali memulai percakapan, tapi melihat seorang Oh Sehun dengan wajah memerah dan bersikap lucu sungguh manis di matanya.

Tersadar akan lamunannya, Jongin berusaha memulai percakapan

"Ohya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Waktu itu sepertinya kau cukup terkejut sampai meninggalkan sentermu."

"YA! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa saat itu kau menyuruhku pergi dan kau sendiri tidak pergi dari situ?" Seperti sudah melupakan rasa malunya tanpa sadar Sehun semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku salah menerka. Ternyata yang menghampiri kita hanya seekor musang." Jongin menghindari tatapan mata Sehun. Ia tidak bisa berbohong sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Benarkah? Syukur kalau begitu."

Jujur saja Sehun cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Jongin. Karena saat itu ternyata Sehun dapat merasakan hawa yang cukup aneh dan familiar dengan hawa tubuh Jongin. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti dari hawa itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kau belum kembali ke Korea? Sepertinya liburan musim semi sudah lama berakhir." Jongin kembali memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Uhh... sesuatu terjadi dan sepertinya aku harus pindah ke sini."

"Benarkah? Kau tinggal bersama kakakmu yang kecelakaan itu?"

Sehun reflek mengerutkan dahinya. Ia hampir lupa pesan kakaknya tentang hubungan mereka.

"Kakakku sudah sehat dan pindah ke Korea beberapa hari setelah aku pergi berkemah bersama teman-temanku. Aku tinggal bersama teman lamaku di sini. Kebetulan dia sakit setelah kakakku sehat dari kecelakaan, jadi aku menemaninya di sini."

"Jadi begitu ya. Temanmu itu.. sakit apa?" Jongin merasa lega. Setidaknya sasaran Chanyeol dan laki-laki manis di sebelahnya itu tidak memilki hubungan darah.

"Eh? Mmm.. sepertinya typhus. Ya begitulah.."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada pepohonan, lalu suatu ide muncul di kepalanya. Ia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Kau mau ikut? Aku ingin menujukkan sesuatu padamu"

Sehun hanya terdiam lalu meraih tangan Jongin dan mengikutinya. Sehun merasa nyaman karena genggaman tangan hangat Jongin. Sehun awalnya merasa panik karena ia dan Jongin mulai berjalan kearah hutan, tapi melihat senyum Jongin entah kenapa rasa paniknya menghilang entah kemana. Hingga Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan Sehun menyadari bahwa mereka berada tidak begitu jauh dari danau.

"Coba perhatikan pohon itu" Jongin menunjuk pohon yang ia maksud. Tapi masih menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun mencoba untuk memperhatikan tekstur pohon yang ditunjuk Jongin tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia tidak melihat keanehan dari pohon itu. Mulai dari ranting, warna, daun, sampai akarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." gerutu Sehun pelan.

Jongin tersenyum menahan tawa melihat perubahan wajah Sehun dari manis-fokus-kecewa-fokus-kecewa-fokus dan akhirnya kecewa lagi. Akhirnya Jongin menarik Sehun lebih dekat ke pohon itu lalu mengarahkan wajah sehun agar dapat melihat apa yang ia maksud. Pipi Sehun memerah, Jongin yang menyentuh pipinya untuk mengarahkan wajahnya membuat jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. Sehun tersenyum puas dengan pengelihatannya. Ia melihat bentuk wajah manusia di pohon itu.

"Bagaimana kau menyadarinya ada bentuk wajah seperti itu di pohon ini?" tanya Sehun kagum.

"Aku suka berada di hutan sejak umurku 11 tahun, sejak orang tuaku meninggal." Jongin duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di belakangnya dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di depannya.

"O-oh begitukah? Aku mengerti perasaanmu kok. Orang tua kandungku juga sudah tidak ada"

"Apa kau punya orang tua angkat?" Jongin menatap Sehun lembut,

"Iyaa.. hanya ibu angkat. Ia adalah kerabat ibu kandungku. Kau?"

"Hanya pamanku yang menjagaku sampai ia meninggal saat umurku 16 tahun. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah orang tuaku dan mereka meninggalkan harta yang cukup banyak setidaknya untuk kebutuhanku hingga saat ini." Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya ke pohon.

"Lalu sekarang umurmu berapa?"

"Aku lupa, 20 tahun mungkin."

"Hey, orang macam apa yang melupakan umurnya sendiri?" dengus Sehun pelan

"Aku" Jongin memeletkan lidahnya

"Huh, terserahlah... yang jelas aku tidak akan memanggilmu hyu-"

DEG

Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya. Hawa yang ada di hutan waktu itu muncul lagi. Hawa yang familiar tapi berbeda dengan hawa Jongin.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" menyadari Sehun yang mulai tegang secara tiba-tiba, Jongin merasa khawatir. Padahal menurut Jongin keadaan sekitar mereka aman-aman saja.

"Jongin...aku ingin pulang." entah kenapa seluruh tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba melemas. Ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Sekarang juga.

Jongin dengan sigap membantu Sehun berdiri dan membawanya keluar dari hutan. Sehun merasa tegang sampai tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berada di mobil sedan milik Jongin.

"Kau tak apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Sehun.

Sehun memaksa senyumnya, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bisa menunjuk arah rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." pinta Jongin.

Selama perjalanan Jongin hanya diam dan mengikuti penjelasan arah rumah Sehun. Jongin ingin membiarkan Sehun berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri dan akan bertanya lain waktu. Hanya 15 menit perjalanan dan kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Tentu Jongin sebenarnya sudah tau letak rumah Sehun di mana saat mengawasi Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Sehun curiga.

"Sehun-ah, terimakasih untuk hari ini sudah menemaniku." Ucap Jongin tulus.

"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Aku sangat ingin berteman dekat denganmu. Hanya saja aku harus pergi ke luar kota mulai besok dan akan kembali beberapa hari lagi."

Jongin dapat merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemah, ia sudah cukup lama menahan hasratnya bulan ini. Dan ia tidak yakin dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu" tutur Sehun tulus.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat mobil Jongin pergi, Sehun segera masuk ke rumahnya dan ia tidak menemukan kakaknya. Sehun tentu ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di kasur kesayangannya jika bukan karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa dingin dan kuat itu lagi. Ia takut tapi rasa penasarannya sungguh besar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan mengikuti hawa dingin itu. Sehun terus berjalan ke arah barat dan-

CKIT

astaga.

Sehun hampir tertabrak mobil yang ada di sampingnya karena tanpa disadari ia menyebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan jalan tersebut. Sang pemilik mobil keluar dan menghampiri Sehun. Dan untuk sementara waktu Sehun benar-benar merasa pusing bukan main. Ia tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan orang yang memiliki hawa seperti ini semenjak... kejadian pembantaian itu.

"_Oh God, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, i'm fine."_

"_I'm so sorry, i didn't see you there."_

"_No, no... I'm the one who should say sorry"_

"_Did you get hurt?"_

"_No, i'm just a little bit dizzy."_

"_Let me take you to the hospital."_

"_It's okay. I'm fine"_

"_Okay then. My name is Kris, Kris Wu. You?"_

"_Oh Sehun"_

**To Be Continue**

Hai kaliaaan... aku minta maaf karena udah bikin kalian nunggu lama. Aku sibuk banget sama tugas-tugasku dan baru bisa ngelanjutin pas liburan ini. Semakin banyak kalian yang ngasih perhatian sama FFku semakin cepat kok aku updatenya. Makasih ya untuk kalian yang udah mau baca hehee... kalau mau saranin tinggal review atau PC aku, kay?


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Kiss

A/N- Hai, maafkan aku baru update sekarang. Aku terlalu lama teralihkan oleh duniaku dan sulit untuk melanjutkan karena kurangnya inspirasi hihi.. Makasih kalian yang masih setia nungguin FF ini. Aku sendiri sebenarnya udah ga begitu gila lagi sama EXO jadi agak tidak semangat, maaf ya. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk melanjutkan kok. Btw aku nyoba-nyoba share cerita ini di wattpad dengan sedikit tambahan dan castnya aku ganti total. Jadi cowo x cewe biasa gitu. Hihi.. feel free to pay a visit. Vote and comment juga boleh sih hahaha.. mayziealexa

Enjoy reading..

.

.

.

WARNING!

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, CRACK PAIR, ALUR TERLALU CEPAT, AUTHORNYA CCD!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

"_So you're Korean? That's great than, my mother's Korean too_. Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, Sehun." Tangan pemuda jangkung yang dilapisi sarung tangan _leather_ hitam itu berusaha untuk membantu Sehun yang terhuyung.

"Hmm tidak usah, rumahku dekat dari sini." Tolak Sehun halus. Perlahan pening di kepala Sehun mulai menghilang, dan ia yakin... ia pernah menemui pemuda bernama Kris itu dulu.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena kau tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit." Ucap Kris sambil menuntun Sehun masuk ke mobilnya. Keadaan mobil itu sangat hening dan dingin, ia yakin suhu di luar mobil saat ini tidak sedingin ini dan bahkan _AC _di dalam mobil tidak dinyalakan. Sehun terus berusaha untuk fokus mengingat siapakah orang ini di masa lalunya?

Hanya butuh menyetir selama 4 menit dengan kecepatan pelan Sehun sudah sampai di rumahnya. Sehun tersadar ia telah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun dan menuntunnya sampai memasuki teras rumahnya.

"Kris, apakah.. kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun pelan. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya, tapi kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Awalnya Kris terkejut, lalu ia tersenyum tipis seakan-akan ia dapat mengerti pikiran Sehun. Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, mengangguk, ataupun menggeleng.

"Beristirahatlah, kau terlihat kurang sehat, Sehun." Kris melebarkan senyumnya dan mengusap pelan rambut Sehun.

.

Sehun terhenyak, ia merasa sangat familiar dengan perilaku Kris. Ia membeku di posisinya dan melihat punggung Kris mulai menjauh dari hadapannya.

.

.

.oOo.

5 jam tepatnya sudah terlewati sejak kepergian Kris tadi siang, Sehun mengerang kesal karena materi pelajaran yang sejak tadi dipelajarinya tidak ada yang bisa melekat pada otaknya. Bukan hanya karena hatinya yang tidak tenang karena Kris tapi juga percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Danny yang menyangkut tentang segel dan dirinya.

Sehun tidak dapat mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka karena sepertinya Denny menyadari kehadiran-sembunyi-sembunyi-nya sehingga hal terakhir yang Sehun dengar adalah mantra peredam suara yang diucapkan oleh Danny.

Izin perpindahan sekolah Sehun sudah diurus oleh Erick dan Baekhyun. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk belajar agar dapat mengikuti tes masuk _St. Adelheid High School_ minggu depan.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

"Kau keberatan hyung masuk, Sehun?" Baekhyun mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Sehun yang terbuka.

"Tidak, hyung masuk saja." Sehun –memaksa-menegakkan duduknya di kursi dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Lanjut Sehun _to the point_.

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya, terkejut dengan Sehun yang terlihat sedikit tertekan dan lelah.

"Eh... uhh itu-"

"Kalau hyung masih ingin merahasiakan sesuatu lebih baik jangan ganggu aku. " Sehun kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap meja belajar, berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Hyung tidak bermaksud membuat rahasia Sehun. Hanya saja hyung dan paman Denny pikir kau lebih baik tidak mengetahuinya sekarang dan berfokus pada tesmu untuk kembali masuk sekolah." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mengelus bahu adik semata wayangnya itu.

Sehun menghembuskan napas pelan, "Kau lupa betapa jeniusnya adikmu ini, hyung? Tanpa belajar pun aku juga pasti sudah bisa diterima menjadi murid baru. Aku belajar karena... hanya ingin melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu? Apa ada yang terjadi padamu hari ini?" Sorot kekhawatiran dan penasaran terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun.

"Huh, enak saja aku duluan yang cerita. Beritahu dulu apa rahasia hyung dan paman Denny padaku."

Refleks Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Fine, tapi kau tidak boleh memotong pembicaraan hyung sama sekali dan dengarlah dengan seksama. Deal?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya mengangguk patuh.

"Well, ternyata kemampuan seorang _werewolf hunter_ bukan hanya bisa sembuh dengan waktu yang cepat dan bisa mendapat hawa-hawa mahluk seperti uhh... kau tau lah, aku yakin kau pernah merasakannya juga. Tapi kita memiliki kemampuan lebih, Hun. Seorang _werewolf wunter _selalu terlahir kuat, lebih kuat dari manusia biasa, dan memiliki bakat alami dalam bertarung sehingga dengan berlatih tekun, kita dapat menjadi lawan yang lebih unggul bagi seekor _werewolf_."

"Kau tahu kenapa kita tidak memiliki kemampuan-kemampuan itu dan begitu lemah, Hun?"

.

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Menurut prediksi paman Erick dan Denny, seorang penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan begitu kuat menyegel kekuatan kita. Penyegelan itu terjadi sebelum malam pembantaian keluarga kita, dan akhirnya hanya kitalah yang selamat dari malam itu, Sehun. Berkat segel itu kita masih bisa hidup tanpa diketahui _werewolf _manapun. Sepertinya orang tua kita memiliki pergaulan yang cukup baik dengan para penyihir."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu kenapa kau diserang _werewolf _waktu itu, hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Cepat atau lambat Sehun juga harus mengetahuinya.

.

"Karena aku mengenal dengan baik _alpha _yang menyerangku saat itu."

.oOo.

.

.

BRAK

Park Chanyeol membanting kasar pintu rumah kakeknya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar tua bangka di hadapannya ini.

"Sudah kukatakan dia bukan seorang _hunter_, Donghwa!"

Pria tua di hadapan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pelan menghadapi cucu tunggalnya itu.

"Kau tahu aku masih mencintainya... Ia begitu lemah dan tidak bisa melawan seranganku. Dan kau menghasutku bahwa dia adalah seorang _hunter_?" geram Chanyeol.

"Ia mengingatkanku pada Oh Joon Woon brengsek itu, Chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin melenyapkan laki-laki itu rasanya..." Donghwa menatap kosong secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau dan teman sekongkolmu telah membunuh semua _hunter _di negara ini." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Persetan. Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku untuk kembali padanya, Donghwa." Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah kakeknya. Amarahnya memuncak, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berubah wujud menjadi _werewolf_ dan berlari secepat mungkin ke Forks.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, tidak seharusnya kau memata-matainya seperti itu Kris."

"Aku tidak memata-matainya Lucy, aku.. aku hanya khawatir. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hye In untuk menjaganya." Kris mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau bisa mengawasinya dengan cara lain kan. Seperti berteman dengannya mungkin..." Gadis berambut _brunette _sebahu itu menatap kakaknya prihatin.

"Bagaimana kalau dia mengenaliku? Bagaimana kalau dia ingat kalau akulah yang menyelamatkan dia saat itu?"

"Oh ayolah saat itu dia bahkan belum genap berumur 10 tahun. Dan toh dia dan kakaknya memiliki 2 orang penyihir yang bisa melindungi mereka."

"Penyihir-penyihir di kota ini dilarang untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya sembarangan, terlebih di depan umum Lu, kau tahu kan... perintah tidak masuk akal dari pemerintah. Tidak ingin membuat rakyat ketakutan berlebih katanya. Alasan bodoh yang sama saat mereka berusaha untuk menutupi kasus-kasus kaum _werewolf._"

.

Lucy terdiam sesaat.

"Kau yakin... tidak memiliki perasaan padanya?"

.

"Apa maksudmu Lu?"

"Kau... terlihat berubah sejak kedatangannya di Forks. Kalau memang kau bermaksud melindungi kakak beradik itu seperti janjimu pada Hye In, kau tidak akan seperti ini. Kau terlihat hanya perhatian pada Sehun, Kris."

Kris tidak menjawab pernyataan Lucy. Ia hanya menatap kosong langit kamarnya.

.

.

.oOo.

Sehun berjalan cepat memasuki toko buku di depannya. Hari ini Baekhyun ada kuliah siang dan bekerja _part-time _setelahnya. Yang pastinya akan membuat Baekhyun harus pulang larut malam ini. Sehun memutuskan untuk berbelanja beberapa buku setelah mendapat kiriman uang bulanannya dari Sungmin.

Bau buku baru menyapa penciuman Sehun. Ia mulai tenggelam dengan pikirannya dan mulai berkeliling mencari novel yang terlihat menarik. Hari ini Sehun sebenarnya sangat lelah. Latihannya dengan Erick cukup keras. Erick melatihnya beberapa gerakan bela diri dan beberapa latihan fisik tadi pagi.

Kini Sehun mulai sedikit percaya tentang segel yang melindungi dirinya dan Baekhyun. Ia merasa lemah dan cepat lelah saat berlatih. Tapi ia juga harus melihat sisi baik dari keadaannya ini, sebulan sejak kedatangannya di forks dan tidak ada seekor _werewolf_pun yang mencurigainya. Atau... begitulah kelihatannya.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat 4 novel tebal yang ada pelukannya, Outlander by Diana Gabaldon, Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard, To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee, dan The Fellow-

BRUK

_Shit._

Sehun merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Buku-bukunya jatuh. Ia berniat untuk mengambil buku-buku itu sebelum tangan yang dibaluti sarung tangan _leather_ itu mengambilnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Oh Sehun." Pria bersarung tangan _leather _itu tersenyum tipis sambil menyodorkan buku-buku itu pada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil buku-bukunya. Hawa dingin itu...

"Terima kasih banyak Kris." Ucap Sehun tersenyum kecil. –Berusaha-mengabaikan perasaan aneh tentang hawa dingin yang membuatnya sedikit bergetar.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasir, diikuti oleh Kris.

"Sedang berbelanja buku? Kau suka membaca ya."

"Ya.. begitulah hehe. Hanya sedang bosan dan kehabisan bahan bacaan. Kau sendiri?" Sehun meletakkan buku-bukunya dan beberapa uang dollar di meja kasir.

"Hmm.. hanya ingin berjalan-jalan dan mampir ke sini lalu bertemu denganmu."

Sehun mengambil plastik belanjaannya dan berjalan keluar.

.

TIK

TIK

DRASH

"Oh tidak. Hujan." Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Kau tidak membawa kendaraan? Biar kuberi tumpangan."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku yakin hujannya akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan merepotkanku, Hun. Hujan terlihat akan menjadi semakin deras." Kris menggandeng tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke arah mobilnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum tulus. Bertemu dengan pria –yang ia yakini-baik seperti Kris di saat cuaca menyebalkan seperti ini. Jantung Sehun mulai berdebar cepat melihat senyum Kris.

.

.

Oh tidak, ia tidak boleh semudah ini jatuh pada seseorang. _Shit_. Sehun menggigit bibirnya gugup.

.

.

.oOo.

.

Kuliahnya selesai lebih cepat hari ini. Baekhyun berjalan santai kearah mobilnya. Dosennya sedang berada dalam mood baik hari ini sehingga tidak memberikan tugas yang merepotkan baginya. Setelah ini ia harus mendatangi tempat kerja _part-time_nya.

Mobil yang ia gunakan sehari-hari adalah peninggalan ayahnya, Baekhyun bekerja untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya sedangkan uang dari Sungmin hanya ia gunakan untuk membayar kuliahnya. Tentu ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sungmin lagi. Walinya itu sungguh berjasa dalam hidupnya.

.

Senyum riang Baekhyun pudar. Langkahnya terhenti melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan mobilnya saat ini.

.

Park Chanyeol.

.

"Apa kali ini kau akan langsung membunuhku, Yeol?" desis Baekhyun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baek." Chanyeol menatap nanar Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu aku bukan seorang _hunter. _Kenapa.. kenapa kau menyerangku, Yeol."

Air mata Baekhyun tumpah.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan merengkuh laki-laki manis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

PLAK

.

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol. Cukup keras. Dan tentu saja tangannya yang merasa kebas. Wajah Chanyeol bahkan tidak bergerak satu sentipun.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyakitimu Yeol. Setiap aku menyentuhmu, akulah yang merasakan sakitnya." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain Baek. Tua bangka itu yang akan membunuhmu langsung jika aku tidak menyakitimu."

"Kau... dan dunia _fantasy_ nyatamu. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur lagi."

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah. Hatinya berdenyut begitu sakit. Mengapa rasa cinta ini begitu sulit dihilangkan...

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Hatinya hancur melihat air mata Baekhyun, dan ingin mati rasanya mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah penyebab dari tangis dan rasa sakit laki-laki itu.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, Baek. Aku memerlukanmu dihidupku. Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

.

Park Chanyeol menangis.

.

.

.

to be continue


End file.
